Katherine and vampire-Elena meets
by BPurple
Summary: This is about when Katherine and Elena meets after that Elena has turned into a vampire. Many things happen. It will be complications in Elena's and Stefan's relationship too. But are they strong enough to be together? You have to read to see. Vampire Diaries is of course not mnie, I'm just playing with the characters. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine and vampire-Elena meets**

**This is the first story I ever made, but I hope it will be good.**

**The story is about when Katherine meets Elena as she is a vampire. **

**So let's get this story started.**

Somebody was in the house. I could here it very well. Since I turned into a vampire I could here so much better than before. I could smell a strong perfume that this person had. I was upstairs in my room. I was alone at home. Jeremy was out and Stefan and Damon were probably arguing. I slowly went downstairs. I was scared that maybe it colud be Rebekah. "I don't think we had invite her in" I thinked.

I went to the kitchen and I saw a girl that looked exactly like me. She had brown eyes, olive skin and long brown hair. The only difference was that she had curly hair and diffrent clothes. She had blue jeans and a green top. I had straight hair and I was wearing black jeans and a sweater that Jenna once gave me.

"Katherine" I said and she gave me an evil smile.

"Elena" she said. "I haven't see you for a long time" she smiled again.

I was scared of her, even that I knew that she couldn't hurt me. I knew that if she tried to kill me I could protect myself now. I was a strong, and fast vampire.

"Is it just me, or are you diffrent? It almost feels like you are not alive anymore" she said and looked at me.

"Katherine I'm a vampire now, everything has changed now." I said.

I saw how Katherine got angrier and angrier. I was even more scared than before.

"Who did this to you?!" she yelled, and I didn't know what to do. I took a step backwards and the only thing I could say was: "Kathrine calm down... I will tell you everything, if you just calm down."

Katherine was so furious and I didn't even know why. Suddenly she was in front of me and I saw her eyes turn red and her thoot get pointy. I knew that I could do something because I was a vampire, but something in my mind just told me to stay where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Katherine, it dosen't matter who did this to me, all that matters now is that you are very angry and I don't know why." I said as we both were calm and sat in our red sofa.

"You don't know why I am angry?!" she yelled and got up of the sofa. I knew that she started to get angry again.

"No, Katherine. Seriously I don't know why you are so upset" I said. Katherine looked at me. She took a deep breathe even tough vampires don't need to take breaths.

"Since you turned into a vampire, you have broked the Petrova bloodline." she said and sat next to me. I didn't know what to say or think so Katherine just continued. "If I wanted to see you dead, I could kill you long time ago. But you were to important to me. You were supposed to have children and continue our bloodline. I couldn't do it, so you had to. But now everything is ruined." she said and for a second I thought that Katherine was acctually sad.

"I never wanted to become a vampire, all this was an accident. I would be dead right now, and I would break the bloodline too. Oh, I really hate Rebekah!" I said, and I regreted that I said that because Katherine just got angry.

"So Rebekah did this!? She killed you?! She is going to pay for it! She is a...!"

I didn't get the last word because Katherine was already out of the house. I ran after her. I hoped that no people saw us. It was night, but you could never be sure if somone's not going around.

"Katherine STOP!" I yelled. "If you kill Rebekah, thousands of vampires could die, maybe even you or me!" Katherine stoped. I have never seen her so angry. Katherine noticed a person who was looking at us. She ran to him in vampire speed. And bited him. He had short black hair, and dark clothes.

"He tastes very good, you want a bite?" she asked me and I could se blood on her mouth. I couldn't stop thinking about the blood. The vampire side was taking over my human side.

"I can't" I told her, and I started to breathe very fast. My breaths were deep and very loud.

"Are you just eating animals, like Stefan?" she asked and gave me one of her evil smiles. She ran to me, with this guy, and the blood smelled so good. I couldn't do anything. I was a vampire and my vampire side told me to bite this guy and drink the sweet, warm and so red blood that made me strong. I took the guy from her and I put my pointy theets in his neck. I felt the warm blood in my mouth and it felt like I was in heaven.

"Drink all the blood, Elena. Don't say no to your vampire side. This is who you are now." Katherine said.

I listened to her. And I couldn't stop. When it was no more blood left in the boy I throw him on the sidewalk. I sated down next to him and I started to cry. My hands was dirty from the blood. I knewed that Katherine had manipulate me.

"This is who you are Elena, you can't refuse it." she said.

"I hate you!" I cried.

"I am just helping you" she said. i couldn't see her because I had cover my eyes with my hands.

"We have to clean up here. We are going to bury the body now, and then you need to take a shower you are full of blood." she said in a very sarcastic tone. I was so angry at her that I got up very fast, and took her around her throat. I slammed her head in one of these houses. Katherine was very suprised, but immediatly she was just the mean and sarcastic Katherine again.

"We both know that you can't kill me, and it's not just because you're weaker than me." sha said and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katherine and I went to my house, after buring the body. Somone will miss that boy. Somone will cry over his disapered body. And the person who killed him was me. And I can't blame Katherine. It was my foult that I drank too much blood and couldn't stop, couldn't control myself. Katherine was very happy and she enjoyed my pain.

"Go and take a shower." She said. "You look terrible."

I did like she said. It was even the only thing I would do right now. I closed the bathroom door behind me and went forward to the mirror. I saw the boys blood all over my face, my clothes, my hair and my hands. I sat down on the floor and started to cry like never before. I hated that person that I had becomed. I wanted to be the old human Elena. I hated to be a vampire. Really hated it. I couldn't even describe how i felt. After many minutes of crying on the cold floor I got up and washed me. I went out from the bathroom with new fresh clothes on me. I weared a purple tank top with light blue jeans. I went to my room and saw Katherine sitting on my bed and reading my old diary. I got angry.

"What the hell are you doing? This is private property!" I yelled and took the diary from her. I closed the diary and holed it in my hands and just looked at it. So many memories was buried in the diary. I had almost forgot that this diary even existed.

"It's okay to feel that way. I loved them both too." Katherine said.

She looked at me with kindly eyes, if it even was possible for Katherine. She must had read in my diary that i did loved them both.

"I loved them both before, but I choosed Stefan, it's always gonna be him." I said.

"I felt the same way before too. Stefan was number one, but I was so attracted to Damon. I couldn't stand the lust to have them both. So I had both." She said.

"I wanted one of the them to let go. I cared about Damon, so I leted him go. You didn't that Katherine, that's why you are such a bitch." I said.

"Maybe, but you still love Damon, don't you?" She asked and gave that typicall Katherine smile I didn't like.

"I don't. It's Stefan I love." I said.

"You can lie to Stefan and Damon and yourself, but you can't like to me. You and I are exactlly the same. That's why I'm gonna teach you how to be a good vampire and you're gonna let me do this." Katherine said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Katherine, you can't teach me how to be a good vampire". I said with sarcasm. I just looked at her and I hold back a big laugh. I guess that my emotions was a little too much stired up.

"You look like you are going to start laughing Elena." Katherine said and she just looked surprised at me. I didn't knew what I should tell her. In the same second I felt that I was going to puke. My smile disapeared from my face and I run to the bathroom in vampire speed. Katherine was just behind me. I fell down on my knees and throwed up blood. I just had cleaned the bathroom before from the same blood that I now throw up. I started to shake and cry. I just looked down on the blood, shaked and cried. Katherine gave me a towel. I wiped of the blood from my face. The towel felt very soft to my skin. When I was done I saw that the white towel was full of dark red blood. I throwed away it and started to scream.

"Katherine, I hate it! I can't even have blood in my stomach. I am just throwing up all the time!" I was sad and cried and I was angry and yelled at the same time.

"Seriously, I don't know why the blood can't stay in your stomach. I mean, the boy was healthy and young and the blood was of course delicious." I saw how Katherine was thinking and tried to figure out why blood couldn't stay where it supposed to. She looked up on the ceiling and played with her curly hair while thinking.

"I have thought a little bit, and the only solution I found was that you have to let me be your teacher." she said.

I got up from my knees and I was standing face to face with Katherine. I looked her in the eyes and screamed:

"You are not gonna do a monster of me!" Katherine looked at me with no emotion and said:

"I am just gonna help you how to turn of your feelings, and then you're gonna be fine." She said quietly.

"But that's not what I want!" I yelled and spit a little blood on her face that was still on me teeth. I saw Katherine smile and she wiped of the blood with her fingers from her face and then put them to her mouth and lick the blood of them. I was very diguisted, and I didn't even try to hide it.

"Oh, what's wrong Elena? A bit disguisted? You shouldn't be. You are a vampire now." she said. For a second it felt like I was going to puke again, but then this feeling disapeared. Katherine went to the living room and turned on the TV while I was cleaning the floor and the toilet. I could smell the blood. The taste was still stucked in my mouth. I heard that Katherine was looking on a TV-Show I watched before. I stoped watching after my parents death. The Show was about a girl that wanted to realize her biggest dreams, and the public watched her way to her success.

I heard that my phone was ringing in my bedroom. I flew up and runned to get the call. As I saw it was Stefan calling I answered. I knew that it was smart to not to tell about Katherine and our little teacher and student secret.

"Hi Stefan." I said and smiled. I was so happy that he called. I really needed to hear his voice.

"Elena, is everything alright?" he asked. I was wondering if my voice sounded like something maybe could be wrong.

"Yeah, everything is just fine, why do you think that something could be wrong?" I asked. Stefan seemed very worried about me. I just lied for him and it felt terrible.

"You know what, I can hear that you are lying, I'm going to be at your house in about fifteen minutes, don't go anyway." he said and ended the call. I started to panic. Katherine came upstairs to my bedroom. I hold my head with my both hands and paniced.

"Katherine out of the house! Stefan is coming!" I screamed.

"Well that's your problem, you lied, not me. She said and laughed sarcasticlly. I just got angry.

"OUT!" I screamed and pointed on the window and Katherine opened it loudly and jumped out of the window on the wet ground. She jumped out very quietly and said loud to me:

"You are going to buy me new clothes. I'm wet!" she said and was gone the second after. Now I was going to wait on Stefan.

Stefan knocked on the door and I opened it slowly. The door creaked and Stefan got in. He huged me and gave me a small kiss. But the small kiss turned into a very passionate kiss and I felt his body close to mine. I wanted to stay this way for ever. I felt for the very first time how much I really loved him. But then I started to think about Damon. Stefan stoped kissing me and went around the house.

"What did Katherine in your house?" he asked and I felt very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry Stefan." I said and I actually meant it. Stefan looked at me and I could see how angry he was.

"You know what Elena? I am really tired of your lies. They make me sick. And by the way, you and Katherine can go on and do whatever you are doing. I don't care anymore." Stefan hold back his anger and tried to calm himself down. I could see how he was fighting with himself inside.

"Stefan, I can fix this. I promise." I said and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Sure you do, you're the perfect Elena. No, I'm sorry you were the perfect Elena, but now as a vampire you are just a monster Elena." Stefan said and walked out the door and left me alone crying.

"Stefan!" I yelled and run to the door, but when I got there, he was already gone. I couldn't hold back a scream so I screamed out loud. I wanted to make my pain ease, but I realized that it wasn't the solution. The tears where still falling and just made my shirt wet.

"I hate myself." I whispered to myself. I went to the living room still crying and sat down on the couch. The material felt soft to my skin. I just sat down on the couch with my heart broken. That's it. I didn't know what to do anymore. Stefan had braked up with me. When I was done with crying and it was already dark outside I decided to go up of the couch and found a bottle of whiskey standing on a shelf. There was only me who was at home, so I decided to drink up the whole whiskey, till nothing was left and until I couldn't think clearly. I just wanted to forget about what happened with me and Stefan.

**Katherine's history**

Since I heard what happened to Stefan and Elena I was glad. They had braked up and my next target was to get Stefan. I smiled to myself and started to walk towards the Salvatore's house. I was sure that Stefan by this time were writing in his diary about what had happened. But I could be wrong. Stefan had change some much since he left me hundred years ago. He was so different. Elena had changed him. And I was going to make him be the old Stefan again. When I finally got there I just walked in without knocking or even telling that I had came. It smelled blood in the house. I saw dead bodies on the floor in the big living room. I heard something behind me and in the next second Stefan stood in front of me drinking blood from an almost dead girl. The girl didn't even scream.

"That's my boy." I said. I smiled and I drank blood from an another girl that just have arrived in the room. Stefan didn't say a word he was too busy with drinking. When he was done his face was full of blood. His eyes were red and the fangs sharp as knifes. The blood was even on his shirt. I dropped the girl's dead body on the floor and went to Stefan. I was sure that I was full of blood just like him. He dropped the girl too. I hugged him and he didn't protest. He just hold me in his arms and I could feel how strong he was.

"I am here with you Stefan. I have always been and always will be. Elena do not deserve you. She plays with your feelings." I said with a calm voice.

"It was me who turned you. I am the only one that you will love and you know it's true." I said honestly and Stefan pulled away some of my hair from my face. I could see a charming smile creating on his lips. I smiled as well. I was hoping that I didn't look like Elena when she smiled. It was very unusual that I was nice to somebody, but Stefan was different. His hand felt so soft to my skin when he stroked me on my left cheek.

"I know, Katherine." Stefan said softly and he bended over me and kissed me passionately. He held me closer to his body and before I realized what was happening our clothes was falling on the ground. He pushed me into a wall and I was knowing what was going to happen, and while I still now wildly kissed him I smiled. I have wanted this for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Stefan:**

I woke up next to Katherine in my room and in my own bed. I could smell Katherine's vanilla shampoo. I realized that she was still sleeping. But then I wondered what I did in bed with Katherine completely naked? I had a big black hole in my memory. I knew why we were naked; you don't need to be a genius to understand the whole situation. But the thing was that I really didn't understand. I didn't know how I got here and most of all why. Suddenly, Katherine moved closer to me while she still was sleeping and laid her head on my chest. Her hair was straight now, so I knew that the night must have been crazy. She was so beautiful. I knew that Katherine is an evil girl, but in the moment she looked so innocent. I looked out the window and I saw how sun was shining right trough the window into my room. I got gently up off the bed. Katherine didn't even move, which was very good. I took up a pair of jeans from the floor and I put them on me and went to the living room. What I saw there chocked me completely. There were dead bodies everywhere. It was dry blood all over the place. Then I realized what had happened. I drunk the blood until I lost my humanity and the last thing I remembered was that I broke up with Elena. It was completely true that I didn't want to be with Elena anymore. She was a real monster and if I compared her to Katherine I would say that Katherine was the one who was nice and sweet and Elena, she was just a lying bitch.

**Katherine:**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I saw that my baby wasn't in bed. I put fast some clothes on me that had been laying on the floor. I felt very satisfied. The last night was the best of my life. I went out to the living room where I saw Stefan cleaning up the dead bodies. He was shirtless and I was forced to look at him. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked me, when he saw that I was in the same room as him. My smile became bigger and I said:

"Just checking out your body." He started to smile too. He dropped the last body on the floor, came to me and softly kissed me. I can't lie. It was awesome.

"Sorry to interrupt our kiss Katherine, but could you just tell me why you were at Elena's home yesterday?" Stefan gave me a hard question. How was I supposed to answer? I could lie, but I loved him too much. So I told him the truth.

"I was supposed to teach her how to be a good vampire. She had a huge problem with making blood stay in her stomach. I just tried to help her. I mean… She is just a baby vampire." I could see that Stefan was thinking. He still hold me in his arms.

"Well, I don't really care about that. Maybe Damon can fix this. I want you to let Elena be." Stefan said a little bit angry. I though a second if I would listen to him, but the stupid true love took over me and I made a bad decision. I listened to him, and promised that I wouldn't teach Elena. But I wanted her to be a good vampire. Now I needed to figure out, how I could do it without going behind Stefan's back. And that would be very hard.


End file.
